ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Downey, Jr.
Robert Downey jr. (New York City, april 4, 1965) is an American film and television actor. He was nominated for an Academy Award in 1993 for his lead role in Chaplin and in 2009 for his role in Tropic Thunder. He won a BAFTA, several Golden Globes and a Saturn Award. Content hide 1 Biography 2 Filmography 3 Trivia 4 external link BiographyEdit His father, Robert Downey SR. is a film director. Downey Jr. plays at the age of five his first film in his father's Pound (1970). In 1987 he experienced his breakthrough in the role of Julian to cocaine addict in the film adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' Less Than Zero. He received great critical acclaim for his portrayal of the title role in Chaplin from 1992. Other highlights in his career was his role in Oliver Stones Natural Born Killers, a funny supporting role in Wonder Boys (2002) next to Michael Douglas and the role of sweetheart of Ally McBeal in the television series. His career has several times been undermined by problems with drugs. Away from the film set delivered his behavior at first mainly large headlines in tabloids, but an arrest in 1996 for possession of drugs and an unloaded firearm was the beginning of a series of problems with the law, with a one-year stay in prison in 1999 as a low point. After his release, Downey directly at an institution for addiction treatment. He also tried to come back to the bin as an actor. The first role he took was that of Larry Paul on the television series Ally McBeal. The viewing public and the critics embraced him and this role earned him a Golden Globe Award on. two months before the presentation of that price was the actor once again in trouble after a new arrest for possession of drugs and weapons. Just before the end of the television season followed a new arrest after police officers found him in an alley under the influence of narcotics. Producer David e. Kelley of Ally McBeal sacked Downey and rewrote the last episode of the series. An Emmynomination was cold comfort, as it is currently not even ever looked like Downey would be eligible for such a role. In July 2001, Downey was sentenced to a one-year stay in a rehab clinic and a conditional imprisonment of three years. On the set of the movie Gothika (2003), he met producer Susan Levin, with whom he married in 2005. From his first marriage to Deborah Falconer , he has a son. With his wife Susan, he has also a son since February 2012. FilmographyEdit Iron Man 3 (2013) The Avengers (2012) Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) Due Date (2010) Iron Man 2 (2010) Sherlock Holmes (2009) The Soloist (2009) Tropic Thunder (2008) The Incredible Hulk (2008) Iron Man (2008) Charlie Bartlett (2007) Lucky You (2007) Zodiac (2007) A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints (2006) A Scanner Darkly (2006) Fur An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus (2006) The Shaggy Dog (2006) Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) Game 6 (2005) Eros (2004) Gothika (2003) The Singing Detective (2003) Whatever We Do (2003) Lethargy (2002) Auto Motives (2000) Wonder Boys (2000) Black and White (1999) Bowfinger (1999) Friends & Lovers (1999) In Dreams (1999) U.S. Marshals (1998) The Gingerbread Man (1998) Hugo Pool (1997) Two Girls and a Guy (1997) One Night Stand (1997) Danger Zone (1997) Restoration (1995) Home for the Holidays (1995) Richard III (1995) Only You (1994) Natural Born Killers (1994) Hail Caesar (1994) Shortcuts (1993) Heart and Souls (1993) Chaplin (1992) Soapdish (1991) Too Much Sun (1991) Air America (1990) Chances Are (1989) True Believer (1989) That's Adequate (1989) 1969 (1988) Rented Lips (1988) Johnny Be Good (1988) Less Than Zero (1987) The Pick up Artist (1987) America (1986) Back to School (1986) Weird Science (1985) Tuff Turf (1985) Deadwait (1985) Firstborn (1984) Baby it's You (1983) Pound (1970) TriviaEdit Downey Jr. was asked by car brand Volvo to play in a short film called The Route V50 Category:1965 births Category:Actors from California Category:Actors from New York City Category:American child actors Category:American film producers Category:American film actors Category:American musicians Category:German Americans Category:Irish Americans Category:Russian-Jewish Americans Category:Scottish Americans Category:American television actors Category:American Wing Chun practitioners Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People convicted of drug offenses Category:People from Los Angeles County, California Category:People from Manhattan Category:People self-identifying as substance abusers Category:Saturn Award winners